


[Podfic] oh quiet down, I’ve had enough

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: 5 Times, Asexual Character, Asexual Daud (Dishonored), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, homophobic slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Five times someone hits on an asexual Daud, and one time someone asks.





	[Podfic] oh quiet down, I’ve had enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [oh quiet down, I’ve had enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566528) by [taywen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/pseuds/taywen). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] no sleep tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233901) by [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/OhQuietDownIveHadEnough/oh%20quiet%20down%2C%20I%E2%80%99ve%20had%20enough.mp3)  
| 19 MB | 0:28:46  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/OhQuietDownIveHadEnough/oh%20quiet%20down%2C%20I%E2%80%99ve%20had%20enough.m4b) | 21 MB | 0:28:46


End file.
